Reencuentros
by Caskett23A
Summary: Dos años habían pasado desde que había decidido dejar la 12th y alejarse de todo lo que consideró dañino /Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, al igual que su boca por la sorpresa. ¡No lo podría creer! ¿Era ella? ¿De verdad, era ella? Después de dos años la volvía a ver. / Kate Beckett estaba sentada con un bebé en brazos. Había sido madre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona que conocí por aquí, gracias a los fic. Y como estamos muuuy leos, decidí escribirle esto, ya que otro regalo como que no..**_

_**En todos estos meses nos hemos hecho amigas y nuestros temas ya nada tienen que ver con Castle y fics. Para estas cosas no soy muy buena. así que, FELICIDADES HAZEL :) Espero que disfrute de tu día. **_

_**Recuentros**_

Dos años habían pasado desde que había decidido dejar la 12th y alejarse de todo lo que consideró dañino. Había viajado. Había pasado temporadas con Alexis en Londres. Había disfrutado de la soledad de su lotf, o más bien, eso lo había atormentado. No le gustaba la soledad. La odiaba. Le recordaba a su infancia. Demasiados momentos solo. Demasiados momentos dolorosos.

Por eso, había salido de su loft y caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Nueva York. Necesitaba huir del silencio que lo rodeaba y acobijarse en el barrullo de la ciudad.

Rick, miraba para todos lados. Intentando prestar atención a la conversación de todo aquel que pasase por su lado. Y, luego, trataba de imaginarse la historia del porqué de esas palabras. Todo tenía una historia detrás. Más de una locura apareció por su cabeza. Ideas descabelladas. Y sonrió. Algunos recuerdos pasaron por su mente. Pero pronto esa sonrisa se vio embargada por la tristeza y la melancolía. Ya solo eran eso, recuerdos.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un parque. Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró. Añorando todos los momentos que había vivido en esos sitios con Alexis. Alexis, ¡cuánto la echaba de menos! Tendría que viajar pronto. Necesitaba verla y alejarse un poco de esa soledad que lo carcomía.

Llegó hasta las zonas de juegos. Sonrió al ver a todos aquellos niños jugando. Su inocencia. Sonriendo, caminó hasta uno de los columpios, y se sentó. Se sentó a observar a esos niños. Al reflejo vivo de la felicidad y la ignorancia. Cuan cierta era la frase "La ignorancia da la felicidad". Él había sido feliz mientras ignoró la verdad, pero, desde ese día, desde el día que se enteró de la verdad su vida cambió. Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo y toda la felicidad que le producía fantasear y soñar con el "algún día" se desvaneció. Ya no habría "algún día" ni una oportunidad. Ya no habría nada. Y él lo sabía. Y, saberlo, era lo que más le dolía.

Habían pasado casi dos años ya, pero su corazón aún no se había recuperado. Pensó, que, con tiempo y distancia, todo pasaría y todo volvería a su lugar, pero no. Parecía que, dos años, no había sido el tiempo suficiente para que todo se enderezara.

Exhaló un suspiró, vaciando todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones mientras recordaba. Retiró la vista de aquellos niños y la fijó al frente.

Una madre regañaba a su hijo por haberse manchado los pantalones de barro. Más hacia su derecha, una chica joven leía un libro. A la derecha de ésta, un grupo de señoras hablaban animadamente. Volvió a dirigir su atención a madre e hijo y miró hacia el otro lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, al igual que su boca por la sorpresa. ¡No lo podría creer! ¿Era ella? ¿De verdad, era ella? Después de dos años la volvía a ver. Había pasado, exactamente, 20 meses desde su último encuentro. El día que se despidió de todos. El día que dijo adiós a todo lo policial. Incluido a sus libros. No había vuelto a escribir.

Ahora, la tenía allí. Delante de él. A tan solos unos pasos. Y se sintió perdido. Kate Beckett estaba sentada en uno de los bancos con un bebé en brazos. Había sido madre. Y aunque le pareció una imagen hermosa. Se sintió morir. Él había soñado ser el padre de sus hijos. Y no. Ahí, estaba ella con un bebé, con su hijo en brazos, sonriéndole y diciéndole, intuía, palabras cariñosas. Y él, no era el padre de la criatura.

Por un momento pensó en levantarse de ese columpio e irse, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer sus ojos se cruzaron. Ella también lo había visto. Ahora tenía dos opciones: ser un maleducado e irse de todos modos o acercarse a saludarla. El pensamiento de volver a cruzar unas palabras con ella, hizo que se estremeciera. Ellos no habían acabado de la mejor forma.

Con paso dubitativo se acercó hasta donde la inspectora estaba. Ésta se levantó rápidamente con el bebé en sus brazos cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella.

-Beckett –fue lo único que el escritor logró decir.

-Castle…

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó intentando controlar todas las emociones que lo embargaban en ese preciso momento.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien –respondió.

Kate se fijó más en él. Se veía bien, físicamente. Se notaba que había perdido peso y había hecho deporte. Su rostro estaba serio, como muy pocas veces lo había visto. Supuso que era la incomodidad del momento. Ella también estaba nerviosa.

-Veo que has sido madre –puntualizó. –Enhorabuena, es un niño precioso.

Beckett asintió. –Supongo que para todas las madres su hijo es el más guapo, así que ¿qué te puedo decir? –la detective sonrió tímidamente.

-Supones bien, pero, de verdad, es un bebé muy guapo. –El escritor hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. –Te queda muy bien un bebé en brazos. –Se sinceró.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? –preguntó.

-6 meses, casi siete. –Contestó con media sonrisa.

-Está grande. –Kate asintió. Castle alargó el brazo para tocar la mejilla del bebé, pero justo cuando sus dedos iban a tocarlo, el niño rio, haciendo un pequeño ruido, y escondió la cara en el cuello de su madre.

-A veces, extraña – Rick murmuró un "entiendo" al mismo tiempo que el niño clavaba su mirada azul en la de él, sin levantar su cabecita del hombro de su madre. Éste sonrió y el bebé volvió a reír. El niño hizo un movimiento tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que Beckett tuvo que agarrarlo con la otra mano rápidamente para que no se cayese hacia atrás.

-Cuidado, loquito –regaño Kate a su hijo. Castle sonrió. Nunca había escuchado a Kate Beckett hablar de esa forma tan cariñosa. El bebé sonrió, llevándose su puño derecho a su boca.

-¿Los dientes? –preguntó Castle.

-Sí, los dos superiores –aclaró. –Hay días que no deja de llorar, como hoy. Por eso lo he traído aquí. Parece que ha funcionado.

-Tienes suerte, con Alexis no funcionaba nada. Me acuerdo de una vez que me tuvo casi dos días sin dormir. Supongo que, al final, el cansancio pudo con ella. Y conmigo, claro.

-Esta noche casi no hemos dormido. Menos mal que hoy tenía el día libre. –Kate limpió la baba de la mandíbula de su hijo con un pañuelo. -¿Qué tal Alexis? –preguntó la detective rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado en ellos.

-Bien, ya sabes, estudiando. Sigue en Oxford. Ahora tiene un nuevo novio de allí, así que es más difícil que decida cambiar de universidad. –Dijo con tono triste que intentó disimular con una sonrisa daleada.

Y Kate lo notó. Notó un deje de tristeza en su voz. Sabía lo protector que era Castle con Alexis. Habían sido demasiados años trabajando juntos para no conocerse. Y ahora que ella era madre, comprendía perfectamente al escritor. –Supongo que te debe ser difícil estar separado de ella.

-Pues sí. Pensé que con el tiempo me acostumbraría. Pero, la verdad, es que cada día la echo más de menos. –En escritor se encogió de hombros para restar importancia, o más bien, para disimular lo solo que se sentía –Pero bueno, es ley de vida, ¿no?

Kate asintió. Rick sacó su móvil y miró la hora. –Será mejor que me vaya ya. Supongo que tendrás cosas que hacer.

-Pensé que podríamos ir a tomar un café, por los viejos tiempo –confesó un poco desilusionada- pero si no tienes tiempo, lo entiendo.

El escritor se quedó pensativo durante uno segundos. Sabía que aceptar era revivir más recuerdos, pero ¡qué más daba ya! Todos los sentimientos que había intentado reprimir por esos dos años estaban otra vez al descubierto. –Claro, claro que puedo. Yo solo lo decía por ti. –Dijo. "Te tienen que estar esperando en casa" se tragó.

-No, por mí está bien. Conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí a la que podríamos ir.

-Genial, pues vamos, entonces.

Beckett intentó sentar en su sillita a su hijo, pero éste protestaba e hacía fuerza con sus piernas para que su madre no lo sentara. –Cariño, por favor, siéntate. Si está aquí al lado. –Como respuesta obtuvo el llanto de su hijo.

-Creo que no lo vas a convencer –objetó Castle.

-No, yo creo que tampoco. –dijo Kate cogiendo de nuevo a su hijo en brazos. Se acomodó al bebé bien para poder agarrarlo solo con una mano y, así, poder empujar el carrito de su hijo con la otra.

-Yo lo llevo –se ofreció el escritor mientras le quitaba de las manos la sillita.

-Gracias –murmuró. Castle asintió.

El camino hasta la cafetería transcurrió en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. Ni sabían qué decir, o sí pero el miedo se lo impedía.

Ya dentro y cada uno con su café, Rick, decidió romper esa tensión. -¿Cómo se llama? Creo que no me lo has dicho –Castle tomó una de las pequeñas manos del bebé, que sostenía Kate, en su regazo. El bebé cerró su manita atrapando el dedo índice de Rick.

-Se llama Alex

-¿Alexander? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí –afirmó y se apresuró a explicarse -¿Te acuerdas de aquel caso en el que la hija de la víctima decía tener sueños en los que veía el futuro? –Castle asintió. –Me dijo que, en un futuro, un tal Alexander me salvaría la vida. Y Alex llegó justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

El escritor se quedó con la duda de a quién se refería con "Alex" si al bebé o al padre de éste, pero no quiso preguntar. Mientras menos supiera de aquel hombre mejor. Así que, se limitó a asentir. –Es un nombre muy bonito.

-¿Lo dices porque también es tu nombre? –preguntó la detective con una sonrisa. Claro que en el nombre de su hijo había algo más que no se había atrevido a decir.

-Puede ser, inspectora.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron mientras, Kate y Rick, hablaban de la paternidad de Ryan, había tenido una niña preciosa hacía un año; la futura paternidad de Lanie y Esposito. De cómo iban las cosas por la comisaría y de la gira de Martha con sus alumnos de teatros.

La conversación, se vio interrumpida por el llanto incesante del bebé. Beckett intentaba calmarlo pero el pequeño no dejaba de llorar. Supuso que otra vez le dolería las encías. Castle, al ver que no podía tranquilizarlo, le pidió permiso y lo tomó en sus brazos. Luego, metió su dedo índice en la boca para que el pequeño lo mordiera. Poco a poco el llanto del bebé remitió.

-Me acuerdo que esto, solo tenía callada a Alexis por 5 minutos. –Recordó. Kate sonrió. Y a Castle se le escapó un "¡ay!" que hizo que Beckett sonriera. –Me clava los dos dientes de abajo, ¿sabes? –Dijo explicándose. –Y duele. Muerde fuerte. –Sonrió. Ese niño le estaba recordando algunos de los mejores momentos de su vida. Alexis de bebé. Alexis de niña. Alexis a su lado. Alexis siendo su niña.

Después de media hora, los dos adultos se levantaron, Rick pagó a pesar de las protestas de Kate por pagar ella. Ella había sido la que lo había inventado y por tanto, tenía que pagar. Pero poco le sirvieron, pues el escritor se le adelantó.

Ya en la puerta, Kate y Rick, se miraban, diciéndose con sus ojos los que no se atrevían a decir con sus palabras. A pesar del tiempo, tenían siguiendo esa conexión, la conexión que hacía que todo lo de su alrededor desapareciera, quedando solo ellos dos.

Pero pronto tuvieron que volver a la realidad. Alex, desde los brazos de su madre, hacía gorgoritos para obtener la atención de Rick. Nada más el escritor le dedicó una palabra, el pequeño le echó los brazos. Castle no lo dudó y lo tomó.

-Parece que le has caído bien –dijo con una sonrisa Kate.

Eso parece –repitió el escritor. Después de acariciarle la carita y darle un beso en la frente, Castle de devolvió el bebé a Kate.

-Me ha gustado encontrarte –confesó la detective.

-A mí, también.

Los dos se volvieron a quedar en silencio. No querían decir nada que estropease ese encuentro. No decir nada de lo que habían intentado evitar durante toda la tarde.

-Bueno,… -dejó caer Rick –será mejor que me vaya -Kate asintió.

-Sí, será mejor que yo también me vaya, pronto le toca la cena a Alex. –el escritor sonrió.

-Pues ya no te entretengo más. Adiós, Kate –se despidió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa fingida.

-Adiós, Castle – dijo Kate antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en el sentido contrario al que había llegado. Y en ese mismo momento, se arrepintió de no haber aprovechado aquella tarde. Miró hacía atrás buscando al escritor, pero, éste, ya se había ido. Beckett suspiró. Y se alejó sintiendo una presión en el pecho.

Rick había salido a toda prisa de allí. Necesitaba alejarse o diría algo que se terminaría arrepintiendo. Volver al loft no era una opción. Estar solo era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

Caminó y caminó sin prestar atención hacia donde se dirigía. Tan solo quería caminar como si por cada paso que diese al frente, un poco de su dolor se disipase. Caminó hasta que sus pies se lo permitieron, acabando por sentarse en un banco, frente al East River.

Y allí sentado, recordó aquel 7 de mayo: el día que dejó la comisaría.

Último caso. Es lo que había decidido al recibir la última llamada de Kate. Ése sería su último caso en la 12th. Y ya estaba resuelto. Tocaba despedirse.

Antes que nada se dirigió al despacho de Gates. Después de unas cuantas palabras y alguna que otra excusa inventada, se despidió, agradeciéndole haberle dejado participar en los casos y estar allí de consultor. Aunque perfectamente sabía que si no hubiese sido por su amistad con el alcalde no habría sido así.

Después de salir del despacho de la capitana, se reunió con Ryan y Esposito. Les pidió que lo acompañasen a la sala de descanso junto a Beckett.

-Bueno, chicos –comenzó Castle- este era mi último caso. –Ryan y Espo comenzaron a protestar. –Ya tengo información más que de sobra para mis libros. Así que, puedo dedicarme a escribirlos sin tener que perseguir a Beckett a todos lados.

Los dos detectives comenzaron a decirle que ya no se trataba de sus libros, sino en lo que habían creado. Eran un equipo. No se podía ir así como así. Además, si era por la información, hacía bastante tiempo que había obtenido suficiente como para dejar la comisaría. ¿Por qué ahora?

A lo que el escritor respondió que ahora necesitaba más tiempo, quería escribir más de un libro al año. Además, con la partida de Alexis a la universidad, quería aprovechar y viajar. Conocer más el mundo. Y estaba Jacinda. Habían comenzado a tener una relación. Y él, viajaría hasta donde ella, por trabajo, tuviese que hacerlo. Los dos detectives, salieron enfadados de la sala. Dejando a Kate y a Rick solos. Ésta había permanecido en silencio desde que Castle había soltado que se iba.

-¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? –preguntó Castle algo molesto por el comportamiento de Espo y Ryan. Los entendía pero esa era su decisión y debían respectarla.

-No –contestó secamente. –Ya lo has dicho tú todo. Adiós, Castle –se despidió pero antes de que pudiese salir por la puerta, el escritor la agarró del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Tú más que nadie, sabes lo cansada que estás de que te siga a todos lados. –Dijo exasperado Rick.

-Puede ser, pero se suponía que éramos compañeros. Podrías haberme avisado antes, no sé. Habérmelo dicho primero a mí. Pero como tú has dicho, ya no tendré que ser tu niñera. –Kate intentó bajar el tono de su voz, que había subido considerablemente.

-Sí, es lo que esperabas desde hace años, que me fuera. Pues ya está. Me voy –Dijo enfadado. –No entiendo tú reacción entonces.

Con un "déjalo, tú no lo entiendes. Tú solo te preocupas por ti.", salió de la sala de descanso. Cogió su abrigo y se fue. Castle no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Total, ya no quedaba nada por lo que permanecer allí. Ryan y Espo se habían molestado y Kate se había enfadado.

Rick se limpió las lágrimas que le habían provocado los recuerdos. Castle suspiró. Se suponía que iba a escribir más de un libro por año ¡y ni si quiera había escrito más de tres capítulos! Su inspiración se fue el mismo día que su felicidad. El mismo día que su esperanza. Y el mismo día que su ignorancia murió. El día que descubrió algo que le rompió el corazón. El descubrimiento de saber que Kate le había mentido durante meses.

Ella sí recordaba. Recordaba su declaración el cementerio y le había mentido. Y él, como un tonto, había estado esperándola. ¿Esperándola para qué? Esperando una oportunidad ¿qué oportunidad? Ella no sentía lo mismo por él. ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad? ¿Por pena? Seguro que fue por eso, sentía pena por él.

Y por lo que veía, no se había equivocado marchándose. Ella no había perdido el tiempo. Tenía nueva pareja y un hijo. El hijo que siempre soñó tener con ella.

Lo suyo con Jacinda no duró más de un mes. A lo mejor, sí era lo que su cabeza necesitaba, como le había dicho a Kate, pero no lo que su corazón quería.

Se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas y se levantó. Era demasiado tarde, tenía que volver a su casa y dormir. Tal vez eso le ayudase a aminorar el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Tal vez mañana sería un día mejor.

XXX

Lanie tocó suavemente en la puerta, tal y como le había pedido Kate. Le había costado mucho dormir a su hijo.

-Katie –dijo Lanie cuando vio los ojos rojos e hinchados de la detective.

-Pasa –se limitó a decir, echándose a un lado para que la forense pudiese pasar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó.

-Castle…

-Dios,… ¿lo has visto? –Kate asintió. -¿Habéis hablado?

-Sí, pero no de lo que pasó.

-Kate –la recriminó, pero vio que ésta comenzaba otra vez a llorar, la abrazó y la llevó con en ella al sofá.

Beckett entre lágrimas le contó todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde con Castle, todo lo que habían hablado.

-No me puedo creer que ninguno de los dos sacase el tema, aunque no me extraña, pensándolo bien. Os pasasteis 4 años sin deciros lo que sentíais. Y por idiotas, ¡mira cómo habéis acabado!

-Lanie, sabes que yo me decidí. Se lo iba a contar todo pero apareció la rubia y lo estropeó todo. Se cansó de esperarme, Lanie. –La forense la abrazó.

-Lo sé, Katie, pero tú también tardaste demasiado. No puedes culparlo solo a él.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Tal vez si me hubiese decidido antes, si hubiese dejado a mis miedos de lados, ahora… -La detective no pudo terminar la frase por el nudo de su garganta.

-Kate, no te martirices pensando en el "y si". Lo hecho, hecho está. Por lo que sabemos Rick dejó a la tal Jacinda y no se le conoce ninguna novia. A lo mejor, todavía tenéis una oportunidad. -la intentó animar.

-No, Lanie. Castle no es el mismo. Estaba serio, incómodo. No ha hecho sus típicas bromas ni nada. Ya no hace fiestas ni sale en los periódicos con una rubia en cada brazo. Seguramente, encontró a la mujer de su vida y se centró.

-Eso es solo una teoría, no tenemos nada que nos lo garantice. –La forense le limpió las últimas lágrimas a Beckett. -¿Le contaste la verdad sobre Alex? –La detective negó. –Kate –la regañó.

XXX

Después del encuentro con la detective, Rick, decidió adelantar el viaje para ver a Alexis. Tal vez la distancia y esos días con su hija, hacían que se sintiera mejor.

Sin embargo, Kate, fue cada día, que su trabajo se lo permitió, al parque donde se encontró con Castle. Sabía que volver a verlo haría que su dolor se incrementase y más si sus sospechas de que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, se hacían realidad. Pero por otro lado, necesitaba volver a verlo, a lo mejor, uno de los dos se animaba y aclaraban todo de una vez.

Tres semanas después, Kate jugaba con Alex. Ella estaba sentada en el mismo columpió en el que había estado Rick con Alex en su regazó. Se balanceaba suavemente mientras el pequeño reía por eso y por las carantoñas de su madre. Beckett estaba tan concentrada en su hijo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Hasta que se alguien les tapó la luz del sol.

-Castle… -dijo sorprendida. Beckett ya había perdido las esperanzas de volverlo a ver.

-Beckett, Alex –saludó al mismo tiempo que acarició la cabecita del pequeño, obteniendo la risa como respuesta de éste. -¿Qué tal estáis? –preguntó sin desviar la mirada del bebé, de sus ojos azules que brillaban por la luz del sol.

-Estamos bien, ¿y tú? –contestó sin creerse todavía que lo tenía delante.

-Bien. ¿Día libre?

-Tarde libre. –corrigió.

-Eso está muy bien. –Kate sonrió tímidamente. Castle se sentó en columpio de al lado. -¿Qué tal Alex? ¿Le terminaron de salir los dientes?

-Sí –en ese momento el bebé sonrió y Rick pudo comprobarlo por él mismo. –Ya tiene sus 4 primeros dientes –dijo orgullosa.

Castle sonrió. Alex estaba muy gracioso con tan solo 4 dientes. Volvió a acariciar su pelo castaño.

-¿Quieres cogerlo? –preguntó, adivinando los pensamientos del escritor. Castle asintió y Kate le pasó a Alex.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron jugando con el bebé. De vez en cuando, Kate miraba a Rick mientras evaluaba la posibilidad del sacar el tema. El tema que tanto temía. Más de una vez su mirada se cruzó con la de Castle. Y los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

Una llamada al móvil de la detective rompió aquel momento. Kate se alejó y desde el columpió, Rick, vio cómo se alteró y cómo discutía con la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, Castle, me tengo que ir –se disculpó.

El escritor se puso de pie con el pequeño en sus brazos. -¿Pasó algo? –se interesó.

-Un asesinato. ¡Y nadie puede hacerse cargo! –exclamó enfadada. Kate bufó.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto...

-sí –afirmó interrumpiéndolo –pero le di la tarde libre a la niñera y aprovechando que es viernes debe de estar de camino a casa de sus padres en Boston. ¡Y ahora no tengo a nadie con el que dejar a Alex! –Beckett sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo… yo puedo cuidarlo –se ofreció el escritor dubitativo.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntó -¿No sería una molestia?

-¿Una molestia? Qué va. Si nos caemos genial, nos lo pasaríamos bien. ¿Verdad, campeón? –el niño rio. -¿Lo ves, Kate? No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Gracias, Castle. Te debo una.

-No me debes nada –contestó suavemente.

Kate sonrió. –Aquí tienes todo –señaló el bolso que colgaba de la sillita de Alex -¡Oh, mierda! -exclamó.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió el escritor.

-No hay suficientes pañales, ni cambios de ropa por si se mancha, ni leche, ni…

-Kate –Rick puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Beckett –no te preocupes, miraré lo que hay y compraré todo lo que necesite. Sabes que para mí eso no es un problema.

-Gracias, Castle, yo no sabía…

-Lo sé, -la cortó. –No te preocupes, te esperaremos en mi loft.

-Yo no sé cuánto tardaré.

-Sé cómo va esto. Lo cuidaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Tú cuando termines, sea la hora que sea, ve. –el escritor sonrió.

-Gracias, Castle.

-No hay de qué y ahora vete tranquila. Estaremos bien. ¿Sigues teniendo mi móvil? –Kate asintió. –Llámeme, si quieres, para saber qué tal estamos, si eso te tranquiliza.

-Gracias.

-No me digas más gracias –dijo con el entrecejo fruncido y con un tono en voz fingiendo estar enfadado.

Beckett se despidió de su hijo y después de un "hasta luego" con Castle, se fue a buscar su coche.

Rick se quedó un rato más jugando en el parque con Alex. Cuando vio que ya era una hora adecuada para ir a comprar todo lo que el pequeño necesitase e irse al loft, lo hizo.

Compró tantas cosas que tuvo que contratar a alguien para que se las llevase en ese mismo instante a su casa. No se conformó con comprar la papilla, la leche en polvo, ropa (de todo tipo), una bañera para bañarlo con seguridad, pañales, toallitas, juguetes, mantas pequeñas, baberos que, también, compró una cuna. Sabía perfectamente como era el trabajo de Kate, y tal vez, ésta llegase de madrugada y el bebé dormiría mejor en una cuna que el carrito.

Rick aprovechó que el pequeño estaba entretenido viendo los dibujos que le había puesto, mientras mordía uno de sus nuevos juguetes. Era un juguete para la boca, así que no había problemas. Castle se fue a la cocina y comenzó a prepararle la cena. Troceó una gran cantidad de zanahoria que coció antes de triturarlas para dárselas a Alex.

En el momento que apagó la trituradora su móvil sonó. Era Kate. Sonrió al volver a ver la foto de Kate en su móvil. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no aparecía en el identificador de llamadas.

-Castle –contestó en modo de saludo.

-Soy yo, Kate –dijo en un tono en el que Rick pudo observar que estaba nerviosa.

-Todo bien, supongo que en unas cuantas horas más podremos cerrar el caso y podré irme –dijo alargando la última palabra. Rick rio. Nunca la había visto tan desesperada por salir de comisaría. -¿Qué tal está Alex? ¿Se está portando bien?

-Está viendo la tele mientras juega. Acabo de prepararle la cena. ¿Le gusta el puré de zanahoria? Y no te preocupes, se está portando estupendamente. –Castle miró al pequeño, que seguía entretenido con los dibujos.

-Sí, sí que le gusta. Gra… -pero Richard no la dejó terminar.

-Beckett, ¿qué te dije? –Dijo con un tono de reprimenda.

-Lo siento, supongo –se disculpó sonriendo.

Después de hablar un poco más, finalizaron la llamada. Rick dejó la comida del pequeño tapada y fue a buscarlo a la sala. Antes de cenar, lo bañaría. Así, hacía con Alexis. Aunque más de una vez la había tenido que cambiar porque se había manchado. Pero por eso no había problemas. Había comprado suficientes pijamas.

Después de un relajante baño para el pequeño. Rick lo había dejado chapotear un poco en el agua. Alex ya estaba vestido con un pijama azul que resaltaban sus ojos. Castle besó una de las mejillas del pequeño.

El escritor, con el bebé sentado en su regazo, le daba de comer el puré. Jugaba con él. Le hacía el avión y todas esas cosas que se hacían con los niños pequeños. Lo hizo tanto reírse que una de las veces, Alex escupió todo el puré de zanahoria que tenía en la boca. Machándose él y manchándole a él. Castle rio.

Después de cambiar al pequeño y ponerse un pijama él. Se acostó con el pequeño en su cama para dormirlo.

Alex se puso de lado, a pesar de que Castle, tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura para agarrarlo. El niño comenzó a poner sus manitas en la cara de Rick. Una de las veces, el bebé tiró de la nariz del escritor y éste soltó un "¡auch!" que provocó la risa del pequeño. Tras un rato con el pequeño en la cama, el bebé comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos mientras acariciaba el rostro de Rick. El escritor, acariciaba detrás de la oreja del pequeño, calmándolo.

Cuando el niño se hubo dormido, Rick se permitió soñar. Soñó que Alex no era solo el hijo de Kate, sino que, también, era su hijo. Y que no esperaba a la detective para que recogiera al pequeño y se marcharse. La esperaba, un día más, después de su día de trabajo. Cuando llegase cenarían, luego le prepararía un baño relajante, como sabía que le gustaban, y tras hacer el amor se dormirían abrazos, después de comprobar que Alex, su pequeño Alex, estaba dormido. Rick suspiró. Tal vez Kate si hiciese todo eso, pero no con él, sino con el verdadero padre de Alexander.

Después de besar al pequeño y acostarlo en la cuna que le había comprado, salió de su habitación y encajó la puerta.

Se dispuso a preparar la cena para él y Kate, aunque dudaba que ésta aceptase la invitación. Cuando hubo terminado se sentó en el sofá para esperar a que llegase. Beckett no tardó mucho más en aparecer por el lotf.

Rápidamente, Rick, se levantó para ir a abrirle la puerta. Se encontró con una Kate tímida.

-Pasa –le dijo mientras se echaba al lado para que pudiese entrar.

-Hola –saludó, fijándose en la ropa que vestía Rick, un pijama azul oscuro.

-Está en mi habitación por si lo quieres ver. –Beckett entró y se dio cuenta que a pesar del tiempo el lotf seguía siendo igual que dos años atrás. –Ven, te acompaño. –El escritor la guío hasta su dormitorio.

-¿Le has comprado una cuna? –susurró sorprendida.

-Pensé que ahí dormiría mejor que en la sillita y no tiene peligro de caerse como en mi cama. –Kate fue a agradecerle pero Rick la frenó antes que pudiese hacerlo. –No hay nada que agradecer. Él me ha hecho compañía durante toda la tarde y le ha dado vida de nuevo a este lotf. –Kate asintió. –Anda, ve. Estás deseando cogerlo y estrecharlo. –Kate sonrió y se acercó hasta la cuna y con cuidado de no despertarlo lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo abrazó. Cada hora separada de él, era una tortura. Castle observó todo con una sonrisa. La detective besó varias veces con una ternura infinita. –He preparado algo de cena. Supongo que no has cenado con las ganas tendrías de acabar para venir a verlo –Kate negó, dándole la razón - ¿Te quedas? –preguntó con un deje de duda en su voz.

Beckett volvió a colocar a su hijo en la cuna y lo topó. –Aceptó tu invitación, me estoy muriendo de hambre. –Sonrió.

Richard sonrió de vuelta, no solo por su sonrisa, sino porque había aceptado su invitación y podría pasar más tiempo junto a ella. –Vamos, entonces.

Kate se sentó en la mesa preparada previamente, mientras Richard se ocupaba de traer los dos platos. –Espero que te guste, hace mucho tiempo que no cocino para alguien que no sea yo.

-Seguro que está riquísimo, como siempre. –la detective esbozó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, espero que, al menos, se pueda comer. –Castle se sentó en frente de ella.

Kate comenzó a contarle los detalles del caso. Habían logrado resolverlo en esas horas. Había sido uno de los fáciles. Así que, la inspectora tenía en fin de semana libre.

-Pensé que no aceptarías mi invitación –confesó Richard –, deben de estar esperándote en casa. –En ese mismo momento se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, no quería escuchar lo genial que era su pareja.

-Solo hay una personita que me espera cada día, y esa personita está en esa habitación –Kate señala la puerta del dormitorio del escritor. –Soy madre soltera, Castle.

Rick exclamó un "¡Oh!" por la sorpresa.

-¿Sorprendido? –le preguntó divertida Kate.

-La verdad es que sí, en estas dos veces que nos hemos visto, no has dejado de sorprenderme –Kate levantó ambas cejas, como manera de preguntar, mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca –Sí, nunca me imaginé a la dura inspectora Kate Beckett hablando tan cariñosamente y tratando tan dulcemente a un bebé. –Castle rio al ver la cara de Kate. –No, no te imaginaba siendo madre –puntualizó. Aunque sí se lo había imaginado, muchas veces, pero en su imaginación siempre era la madre de sus hijos. -¿Qué? –preguntó al ver la forma en cómo lo miraba.

Kate tiró su servilleta a la cara de Castle mientras disgustaba el último bocado de su cena.

-Bueno, a decir verdad. Siempre supe que detrás de toda esa dureza que muestras, hay una mujer como la que he visto en esa habitación hace unos minutos. Esa Kate Beckett tierna y dulce que algunas veces me dejaste ver. –Kate sonrió y bebió un poco de agua, para evitar así que el escritor se diese cuenta que se había ruborizado.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato más, cada vez se sentían más cómodos. Como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Como si esos últimos años no hubiesen pasado facturas ni los dos últimos meses que compartieron en comisaría. Rick había sentido una alegría enorme al saber que estaba soltera, al igual que ella al saber que Castle no estaba en ninguna relación.

De pronto, Castle se levantó tomando sus platos. - Limpiaré todo esto. Puedes esperar en el sofá. Cuando termino prometo llevarte una copa de vino o ¿te vas ya? –preguntó, rezando porque le dijese que aceptaba esa copa de vino.

-También puedo ayudarte –dijo levantándose pero antes que pudiese quitar nada, Richard la frenó.

-Eres mi invitada, no puedes limpiar. Yo me encargo de todo. Tú vete a la sala. –Kate asintió, no muy conforme y se dirigió al sofá. Tal vez este era un buen momento para hablar con él.

* * *

Sé que estas cosas cuando son "regalos" se acaban pero ya es demasiado tarde y muero de sueño. Pero prometo que mañana antes de que en su país sea las 12, está acabado.

Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes :)


	2. Chapter 2

_-Eres mi invitada, no puedes limpiar. Yo me encargo de todo. Tú vete a la sala. –Kate asintió, no muy conforme y se dirigió al sofá. Tal vez este era un buen momento para hablar con él._

_**Segunda parte**_

Cuando Richard terminó de limpiar todo, con las dos copas de vino, unos de los mejores vinos que tenía, se encaminó hacia el sofá, encontrándose a Kate dormida.

Por unos segundos ponderó la idea de despertarla pero la rechazó enseguida. Ella le había dicho que no la esperaba nadie. Así que, no pasaba nada si se quedaba esa noche allí a dormir. Dejó las dos copas encima de la pequeña mesa y cogió a la detective en brazos. Inspiró el olor que desprendía Kate embriagándose con él. Seguía oliendo a cerezas.

Con pasos firmes caminó hasta su habitación. Tuvo que hacer malabares para destapar la cama sin despertarla. La acostó y suavemente le quitó los tacones y la chaqueta marrón que vestía. La tapó y con mucho cuidado besó la frente de Beckett.

Comprobó que Alex seguía durmiendo en la cuna, justo al lado de la cama, y salió a hurtadillas de la habitación. Subió a la planta superior por una almohada y unas mantas y se dispuso a dormir en el sofá.

Morfeo lo había abandonado. Saber que Kate dormía a escasos metros de él, lo ponía nervioso. Deseaba poder acostarse con ella y abrazarla. Se conformaría con poder hacerlo una noche, solo una sola noche. Amanecer a su lado y verla despertar. Eso tendría que ser una maravilla.

Rick bufó exasperado. Los minutos pasaban al igual que las vueltas que daba en el sofá. Al día siguiente, sin falta, iría a comprar un sofá más ancho y más cómodo. Uno de sus brazos no le cabía dentro. De pronto sintió calor. Se quitó la camiseta del pijama y se destapó hasta la cintura. Dos horas habían pasado y no había conseguido dormir. Volvió a bufar y se movió desesperado, con tan mala suerte que se cayó al suelo.

Kate se despertó por el ruido. Al principio estaba desorientada pero al ver la cuna, recordó que estaba en la casa de Rick pero ¿qué hacía en su cama? ¿Y acostada? Comprobó a su lado y vio que estaba sola, así que ese ruido debía de haberlo provocado Rick. Se levantó para ir a buscarlo y ver qué había pasado. Cuando cruzó la puerta de la habitación, vio cómo Castle se levantaba del suelo. Se acercó de prisa hasta él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, solo me he caído. –Richard se volvió a acostar en el sofá y Kate se fijó en que no cabía.

-¿Qué hago yo durmiendo en tu cama y tú en el sofá? –preguntó.

-Te quedaste dormida, cuando volví con el vino te vi que dormías y no quise despertarte. Te llevé a mi habitación y yo me acosté aquí. Por cierto, recuérdame que compre un sofá más grande. –Dijo mientras estiraba sus músculos adoloridos.

-¿Y las otras habitaciones? –inquirió

-No están preparadas y me daba pereza ponerme a hacerlo ahora, pero después de estar aquí dos horas, mejor hubiese sido que me hubiera preparado una. –Kate le tendió la mano- ¿Qué? preguntó desconcertado.

-Vamos a dormir, es demasiado tarde para preparar una habitación ya y ahí –señaló el sofá- no cabes. Tu cama es lo suficientemente grande para que durmamos los dos. –Rick la miró extrañado ¿lo estaba invitando a dormir con ella? –Y te aseguro que no muerdo –puntualizó, sonriendo por la cara de Rick.

-Yo no quiero incomodarte, Kate. Una noche pasa pronto…

-No me incomodas. Y, ahora, venga, vamos a dormir. –Y tomando su mano, tiró de él para que se levantase.

Castle no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo iba a poder dormir con ella… por una noche.

-Si quieres puedo dejarte algo para que duermas, esa ropa no parece muy cómoda. –se ofreció cuando llegaron a su habitación.

-No, la verdad, es que dormir con vaqueros no es muy cómodo.

Rick se dirigió a su armario y lo abrió. –Escoge lo que quieras.-Beckett se decidió por una camiseta negra de pijama. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que la tapase y no se le viese nada. Fue a cambiarse al baño y cuando volvió, minutos después, se encontró con Castle acostado en la parte izquierda. Éste no pudo evitar observarla y fijarse en sus largas piernas. Y tuvo que contener el aliento. Kate sonrió. Al menos, aún lo atraía físicamente. Rodeó la cama y se acostó en el otro lado.

Rick suspiró, si antes estaba nervioso por estar a unos escasos pasos de ella, ahora lo estaba el doble.

Kate estaba de espaldas a él. Deseó poder acercarse y abrazarla y dormir así. Con las piernas entrelazadas y abrazados con sus manos unidas en el vientre de la detective. Pero no podía hacerlo. Kate huiría. Lo que él no sabía, es que Beckett tenía, exactamente, el mismo pensamiento.

Castle, se giró quedando de espaldas a ella también. Tal vez si no la tenía en su campo de visión y ocupaba su mente con otra cosa, conseguiría dormir. Y lo hizo, 45 minutos después.

Beckett se giró cuando notó la respiración acompasada del escritor. Ella lo había sentido moverse una y otra vez en la cama, aunque, se había hecho la dormida todo ese tiempo. Había estado despierta. Ella no había conseguido dormirse. Se acercó al escritor y se levantó lo suficiente para comprobar si, de verdad, dormía. Cuando se cercioró se pegó a su espalda y tras darle un dulce beso en el hombro desnudo, entrelazó sus piernas con las del escritor y, así, por fin, consiguió volver a dormirse. Abrazada a su escritor.

A las 6 de la mañana, algo hizo que se despertara. Castle tenía su mano posada en su vientre, por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y le hacía cosquillas. Kate sonrió ante el contacto. Ahora él era el que la abrazaba por la espalda. Se echó hacia atrás y se pegó más, si se podía, a Rick. Fácilmente, se podría acostumbrar a dormir entre sus brazos. Después de unos minutos, la inspectora, se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente. La mano de Rick quedo posada en su espalda, sobre su piel. Ésta, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por el rostro del escritor. Primero haciendo el contorno de sus cejar, luego de su nariz acabando en sus labios.

Richard comenzó a moverse al sentir las caricias. Kate se asustó y escondió su cara en el pecho desnudo de él. Rick abrió los ojos y cuando se dio cuenta que estaban abrazados sonrió. Finalmente, había dormida con ella y ¡abrazados! Se alegró de haberse despertado para poder disfrutar de ese momento. Vio por encima de Kate el reloj digital de su mesilla. Marcaba las 6 y media.

Ahora fue el turno del escritor de acariciarla, pensando que ella seguía dormida. Acarició toda la espalda de la detective, con la mano que tenía dentro de la camisa, rozando su piel tan solo con las yemas de sus dedos. Kate se estremeció por las caricias.

Lentamente, Beckett despegó su rostro del pecho del escritor y su mirada se encontró con la de Castle. Ninguno dijo nada. Tan solo se miraban intensamente.

-Kate… -dijo con miedo el escritor sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Rick? ¿Por qué? –preguntó con media voz.

-Yo… yo sé que dije que quería escribir y viajar. Lo segundo sí que lo he hecho, pero lo primero no. La inspiración se me fue. Lo mío con Jacinda –Kate tomó aire al escuchar aquel nombre – no duró mucho, como te dije, era lo que necesitaba pero no lo que mi corazón quería. Y eso hizo que, por mucho que yo me esforzara porque saliese bien, no duráramos ni un mes.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no volviste? –inquirió en el mismo tono de voz.

-Porque no podía, Kate. Yo salí huyendo de allí. Necesitaba alejarme o me hubiese vuelto loco.

-Rick… -su voz tembló y no pudo continuar.

El escritor decidió ser sincero, ya no tenía nada que perder. –Yo te escuché, Kate, te escuché decirle al carterista que recordabas todo. "Me pegaron un tiro en el techo y recuerdo cada minuto de aquello" –recitó de memoria Castle.

-¡Oh, Dios! Castle, yo… -Richard la interrumpió.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Me quedó claro cuando lo escuché. –Castle respiró profundamente antes de continuar. –Cuando lo descubrí me sentí engañado, traicionado,… Me sentí como un tonto por haber estado esperando por tantos meses. Esperando una oportunidad que nunca llegaría porque tú, simplemente, no sentías lo mismo por mí. –Beckett intentó hablar pero Rick no la dejó. –Sé que tú, tal vez, no tienes la culpa de mis esperanzas, pero yo creí entender que querías que te esperara en aquellos columpios. Cuando viniste a buscarme a la firma de libros. –se explicó. –Pero solo fue una ilusión mía. Supongo que las ganas y lo que suponía pensar eso, me engañaron. Por eso cambié, por eso me comportaba como un imbécil, porque así era como lo hacía. Lo reconozco. Me era muy difícil estar a tu lado sabiendo la verdad. Sabiendo que, si no me habías dicho la verdad, era porque te daba pena. Te culpé, incluso, te odié.

-Castle… -Intentó hablar de nuevo con voz temblorosa y llorosa. No había podido contener las lágrimas cuando Rick dijo que ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Eso le había partido el alma.

-Pero, ahora, que te tengo aquí y estamos semi abrazados, todo eso, me da igual. Me da igual que me engañaras y que no me quieras. Yo solo quiero estar pegado a ti, toda mi vida. Me gustaría ser el padre de Alex y verlo crecer a tu lado. No me importa quién sea su padre, ni lo que pasó con él. Solo me importas tú y él. Me gustaría… me gustaría que me quisi… -Richard tuvo que parar. El nudo que se le había ido formando durante toda la conversación, no le permitía seguir. Y las lágrimas que habían luchado por salir, salieron recorriendo deprisa el rostro del escritor para terminar cayendo sobre la almohada.

Kate acercó sus labios a los del escritor, tan solo rozándolo en una simple caricia, tras unos segundos le dio un tímido beso en labio inferior y se separó para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Rick estaba sorprendido. No se esperaba para nada esa reacción y menos que le diese un beso. -¿Me dejas hablar ahora mí? –Rick que se había quedado sin habla, asintió moviendo la cabeza. –Castle, yo... yo te engañé pero no por lo que crees. Y sí, sí te pedí que me esperaras en los columpios. Pero tardé demasiado. El día que te iba a decir la verdad, apareciste en la escena del crimen con la tal Jacinda esa –dijo con desdén. –Yo necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba estar lista para poder mantener una relación contigo. Necesita ser más de lo que era. Las terapias hacían efecto pero no era tan rápido como yo quería –Castle intentó hablar pero le puso dos dedos sobre los labios para que la dejase continuar a ella. –El disparo me destrozó más de lo que ya estaba por la muerte de mi madre. Yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte en ese momento. –Kate levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla izquierda de Castle, limpiándole las lágrimas. Luego, la llevó hasta su pelo y enredó sus dedos en los mechones castaños de él. –Yo sí sentía lo mismo por ti –Beckett sintió cómo nuevas lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas y suspiró para poder seguir. –Yo me sentí morir cuando cambiaste. Cuando pensé que te habías cansado de esperarme. Cuando dijiste que te ibas. Te necesitaba a mi lado. Tú eras mi tierra firme, la mano que me sostenía y cuando te fuiste me sentí vacía, me sentí perdida.

-¡Oh, Kate! Yo no sabía nada –dijo quitando la mano de la espalda de Kate para retirar el mechón de pelo que había caído, en ese instante, sobre su cara.

Beckett se movió, quedando boca arriba, tendiese de espaldas sobre la cama. –Lo sé, Castle. Tal vez si te lo hubiese dicho… -Richard se irguió, apoyándose en su codo derecho. Así, podía seguir mirándola a los ojos. -¿Es demasiado tarde para ti? –preguntó con temor a saber la respuesta. Rick lo notó en su voz entrecortada.

El escritor no respondió, se acercó más a ella. Colocó su mano derecha en la cama, al lado derecho de Kate y se inclinó hasta que sus alientos se entremezclaban. –Te quiero –susurro sobre sus labios. Arrimó más sus labios a los de la detective y le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. Kate sonrió de vuelta y Castle no pudo esperar más. Juntó sus labios a los de ella. Primero, haciendo lo mismo que ella, los acarició levemente. Besó su labio inferior con la misma ternura que lo había hecho Kate. Luego, besó su labio superior. Beckett, colocó su mano izquierda en la nuca del escritor para atraerlo más hacia ella y se besaron. El beso comenzó siendo tierno, dulce, pero las ganas de sentirse les ganó y, el beso, se tornó apasionado. Y así estuvieron, besándose, hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarle y tuvieron que parar por necesidad.

Castle descansó su frente en la de Kate y ambos sonrieron, respirando agitados por el beso. Después de unos segundos, Rick se levantó, llevándosela con él en un abrazo. –Somos unos idiotas –susurro en el oído de la inspectora.

-Absolutamente –respondió riendo. Y Rick la siguió, porque nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz y completo como en ese momento. Se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos. Hasta que, Kate, se separó y lo besó. Luego, retiró los mechones de pelos de Castle de la frente de éste, despeinándolo más de lo que estaba. –Siempre, quise hacer esto –confesó sonriendo.

-¿Hacer el qué? ¿Despeinarme? –preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mmm hmm –asintió.

Castle la atrajo hacia él y la sentó sobre sus piernas. –Y yo… siempre he querido hacer esto –le guiñó un ojo y la besó hasta que Kate gimió en su boca. Se separó y la miró sonriente. La detective lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Y luego, lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en su cuello.

-Me encanta cómo hueles –confesó aspirando su aroma.

-Y a mí me encanta tu olor a cerezas. –Rick le dio un beso suave en el cuello. Kate hizo lo mismo y se separó. Su vista se posó en la cuna de Alex, que aún dormía. Y se tensó. Castle lo notó.

-Kate –la llamó. Ésta lo miró con miedo. –Ey, ¿qué pasa?

-Castle, yo ahora tengo un hijo y… -Kate volvió a desviar su vista hasta el bebé.

-Lo sé, Kate, y no me importa. Ya te lo dije antes. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y a ese pequeño de allí –lo señaló-le he cogido mucho cariño. –Rick le dio un beso en la frente. Los dos cerraron los ojos ante la leve caricia. –Y me encantaría verlo crecer a tu lado, me encantará jugar con él y enseñarlo a leer.

-¿Y te gustaría que te llamara papá? – preguntó con un deje de temor en la voz y los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Castle acercó sus labios al oído de la detective y le susurró:

-Es lo que más deseo.

Kate sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente. –Gracias, Rick, gracias.

El escritor la volvió a besar cuando se separaron. –Kate, -puso un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja. –No tienes que tener miedo, no me voy a ir. Nunca más. Ahora que sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí no te voy a dejar escapar. –Rick le dio un beso dulce. –Siempre –susurró sobre sus labios.

-¿Siempre? –preguntó sobre los mismos.

-Siempre –aseguró y volvió a acortar la pequeña distancia y besó sus labios de nuevo. Pero esta vez el beso se vio interrumpido por los balbuceos del bebé que se había despertado.

Kate fue a levantarse pero, Rick, la frenó. –Voy yo, tenemos que empezar nuestra relación padre e hijo –dijo guiñándole un ojo. Beckett sonrió. Castle dio la vuelta a la cama y tomó a Alex en sus brazos, besó su frente y volvió a la cama con Kate. Nada más llegar el pequeño le echó los brazos a su madre, que lo cogió y le llenó la cara de sonoros besos, provocando que el bebé no parara de reír.

-¿De verdad, no me imaginabas de madre, Castle? –preguntó, mientras acomodaba a Alex en su regazo.

-¿La verdad? –repitió mientras se acercaba a ella y le robaba un beso. –La verdad, es que sí te imaginaba de mamá pero de mis hijos –dijo muy cerca de su rostro. –Y mi sueño se ha hecho realidad –Richard le mordió el labio inferior y se levantó de la cama cuando Kate fue a besarlo. –Voy a hacer el desayuno, quedaos en la cama. Ahora vuelvo.

-Castle –lo llamó.

-Ahora vuelvo, detective. –Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Media horas más tardes, el escritor volvió con una bandeja con tortitas, cafés y la papilla para Alex. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta se quedó, ahí, quieto. Observando como madre e hijo interactuaban.

Kate tenía a Alex tendido sobre sus piernas, cogidas sus manitas y a la vez que ella se inclinaba hacia él, flexionaba sus piernas hacia arriba para atraerlo. Terminando con un beso en la nariz del bebé. Los dos reían.

-¿No vienes, Castle? –le preguntó con una sonrisa, provocando que éste siguiese su cama hasta la cama.

Los tres desayunaron entre risas y besos. Kate estaba recostada sobre Castle, que estaba sentado con su espalda recalcada en el cabecero de la cama. El pequeño Alex estaba en los brazos de su madre jugando con un oso de peluche.

El escritor retiró el pelo del cuello de Kate y le dio un suave beso. Sin despegar sus labios de la piel de Beckett, que se estremecía por el roce de sus labios, besó su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Kate ladeó su cabeza hasta poder capturar los labios del escritor y un beso que tuvieron que terminar porque se les estaba yendo de las manos y el pequeño estaba allí con ellos.

Beckett miró al pequeño jugar y se acordó que aún no le había dicho la verdad sobre él a Castle. Kate acarició la cabecita del bebé que seguía jugando. La detective cogió aire, llenando sus pulmones completamente. –Tengo que contarte algo sobre Alex –dijo sin pensárselo mucho.

El escritor se acomodó más en la cama. –Pues tú dirás, entonces.

-Cariño, -Kate no fue consciente de que lo había dicho hasta que Castle habló:

-Me gusta cómo suena de tus labios esa palabra, y más, si es para decírmela a mí. –Kate se ruborizó. –Ey, cariño, -dijo Rick aposta- no tienes porqué ruborizarte. Es algo normal en las parejas. Y a mí me encanta que me lo digas.- La besó en los labios. –Y ahora dime qué es eso que me tienes que decir de Alex.

-Alex, no es mi hijo biológico –soltó de prisa. Ante la cara de desconcierto de Castle siguió. –Hace casi seis meses, Alex no tenía ni un mes, recibí una llamada. Era un asesinato. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por la mafia china. Yo lo vi tan indefenso en aquella cunita que me ofrecí a cuidar de él mientras resolvíamos el caso y le encontrábamos una familia. No había nadie que pudiese hacerse cargo de él. Sus abuelos, tantos paternos como maternos, estaban muertos y sus padres no tenían ni hermanos ni primos. Al menos, no a nadie que quisiese hacerse cargo de un bebé. Durante todos esos días, me encariñé con él. Cuando resolvimos el caso, decidí adoptarlo. Él no tenía a nadie y necesitaba alguien que lo quisiese. Yo perdí a mi madre y, también, a mi padre durante unos años por el alcohol, sé lo que es estar sola en el mundo y no quería que este pequeño se sintiese así.

-Kate –dijo Castle apretando más el abrazo y besando su cabeza.

-Fue dos meses después de resolver el asesinato de mi madre. En ese momento a mí ya no me quedaba nada. No tenía nada por lo que seguir luchando. Mi vida estaba vacía y nada tenía sentido. Lo único que me tenía en pie y me hacía levantarme día tras día era la esperanza de resolver el asesinato de mi madre y ya lo había hecho. Alex llegó cuando más lo necesitaba. Fue mi salvavidas. Por eso le puse ese nombre, y porque sus ojitos azules me recordaban a ti, a mi gran amor –dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían –y Alexander era tu segundo nombre. Así, aunque no estuvieses a mi lado, te sentiría más cerca. –Kate suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho, Kate, siento no haber estado contigo cuando resolviste el caso de tu madre.

-No, Castle. A mí me hubiese encantado estar contigo en ese momento pero si logré meter en la cárcel al senador Bracken fue por tu ayuda. Por volver a abrir el caso. Así que, no me digas que lo sientes.

-¿Sabes? Me sentí tan orgulloso cuando vi en la televisión que habías logrado cerrar el caso de tu madre, pero tan, tan orgulloso de ti. Sabía que lo conseguirías, eres la mejor detective de todo Nueva York y podría decirse que del mundo también.

-Exagerado –lo llamó con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El escritor se movió de su sitio para poder mirarla a los ojos. –Kate, siento que te sintieras así durante todos esos meses, tal vez si yo…

-Shhh –lo mandó a callar mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios. –No, Castle, ya está. Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y no nos vamos a volver a separar. –Rick la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó.

Se quedaron durante dos horas más jugando con el pequeño en la cama. Luego, se levantaron y, mientras, Alex veía los dibujos en la sala, los adultos preparaban el almuerzo entre besos y caricias.

Después de comer, Alex se quedó dormido, hora de la siesta. Kate y Rick bebían abrazados café en el sillón de la sala. Cuando ya habían casi acabado, Kate, puso su vaso encima de la mesita, le quitó a Castle el suyo y se sentó encima de él a horcajadas.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, lo besó, lo besó devorando sus labios, con ímpetu. Buscando su lengua. Consiguiendo lo que quería que, Rick, gimiera. Luego, pasó a su cuello.

-Kate, por favor, no seas malas –dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-Podríamos aprovechar que Alex está dormido y…

Rick la agarró de los brazos y la separó. –No –al ver la decepción en los ojos de la detective, continuó –A ver, no me mal intérpretes. Yo quiero esto tanto como tú, te lo aseguro. Pero he soñado tanto con este momento que quiero que sea especial. Quiero que sea algo que ninguno de los dos pueda olvidar. Y sí –dijo adivinando las intenciones de Beckett –de todas formas será especial, porque será nuestra primera vez, pero yo quiero que sea algo mágico. Por favor, ¿podemos esperar hasta la noche? -le pidió.

Beckett no se pudo negar. –Está bien, esperaremos pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a ser un poco mala –y riéndose con picardía le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Kate… -consiguió decir Castle.

Por suerte para el escritor, ese día, la siesta de Alex no duró mucho. Richard se levantó como un resorte cuando escuchó el llanto del niño a través del escucha bebés que había comprado la tarde antes provocando la risa de Kate, que no había dejado de "torturarlo".

"5 minutos más y no aguanto" se decía para sí mismo Rick, mientras se dirigía a toda a prisa a coger a Alex.

Pronto llegó la noche y después de una cena especial con velas y pétalos de rosa. Castle y Beckett sostenían una copa de vino. Kate sentada encima de Rick, de lado. El escritor le acarició la cara. -¿Sabes? Estuve más de 4 años, llevándote un vaso de tu café favorito solo para ver una sonrisa en tu cara. Y ese simple gesto por tu parte me hacía feliz, me hacía feliz ver que sonreías por mí y para mí –Kate sonrió. Rick siguió acariciando su mejilla-. Como me haces feliz ahora. –Castle sonrió. –Te puedo prometer, Kate, que nunca he sido más feliz que en este momento, solo es comparable con el día que nació Alexis. Me siento completo por primera vez en mi vida. Siento que podría morir ahora mismo y sería feliz. Si ayer mismo me hubiesen dicho que hoy iba a tenerte aquí, entre mis brazos, mientras nuestro hijo -ambos sonrieron cuando Rick pronunció "nuestro"- porque es nuestro, duerme a escasos metros, no me lo hubiese creído.

-Yo tampoco, Rick. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre y ahora, mírame, no puedo parar de sonreír como una tonta enamorada.

-¡Ey! enamorada sí, pero tonta no –la regañó. –Amor, mi amor, eres el amor de mi vida, Katherine Beckett. No sé qué me hiciste que te metiste dentro de mí, te tatuaste en mi piel. Y lo mejor de todo esto, es que me encanta. Me encantas tú porque eres la mujer más extraordinaria, valiente, testaruda, frustrante, enloquecedora y perseverante que jamás he conocido, e increíblemente hermosa. Y, oh, eres muy sexy –dijo mientras levantaba su camiseta de pijama, que aún llevaba puesta, para ver más sus piernas. Kate lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó, agradeciéndole cada palabra. Rick le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. –Kate, has sido mi musa, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi novia ahora –aclaró- pero yo quiero algo más, quiero ir un paso más allá. A lo mejor es muy precipitado pero –Rick abrió si mano derecha y le enseñó un anillo, mirándola a los ojos –Kate, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –ésta se quedó muda, no se esperaba una propuesta así tan pronto. –No tiene por qué ser ahora, ni tiene que ser pronto. Solo comprometernos en que nos casaremos, que seremos marido y mujer en un futuro. Cuando tú quieras. –La detective seguía callada y su rostro reflejaba algo difícil de descifrar. Castle cerró la mano desilusionado. Sabía que era algo precipitado pero había tenido esperanza de que dijese que sí. –Yo pensé que tener un hijo en común era algo más serio que…

-Rick, cariño, -dijo con voz dulce y respiró hondo- no te voy a negar que me ha sorprendido y es algo precipitado. No llevamos ni 24 horas de novio. No es algo normal, pero nosotros no hemos sido nunca normales, -sonrió- así que sí, Richard Alexander, sí quiero casarme contigo, no hay cosa que deseé más en el mundo. Y por mí nos podemos casar mañana mismo. Pero…

-¿Pero? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción.

-Pero me tienes que prometer que esto será para siempre. Pase lo que pase estaremos juntos, siempre.

-Siempre –le prometió antes de posar sus labios en los de Kate, comenzando con una tierna caricia aquel beso que se prolongaría hasta hacerlos parar para coger aire.

Cuando se separaron, Rick, deslizó el anillo por el dedo de Kate. -¿De dónde has sacado el anillo? –preguntó curiosa.

-Unos meses después de nuestra conversación en los columpios, pasé por una tienda de joyas y lo vi. Y nada más mis ojos se posaron en él supe que tenía que ser tuyo. Que sería el anillo que usaría para comprometerme contigo.

-¿No te deshiciste de él después de todo?

-No, supongo que deshacerme de él, era decirte adiós para siempre y mi corazón se negaba a aceptar eso. No podía, por más que lo intenté. Siempre estuviste en mi mente.

-Como tú en la mía. –Kate le acarició el cabello.

-Vamos –dijo levantándose con ella en brazos para ir a la habitación.

Cuando Beckett vio la habitación, no podía creérselo. Estaba llena de pétalos y velas estratégicamente puestas para darle un toque romántico a la habitación.

-Ahora entiendo porque no me dejabas entrar –La detective no dejaba de contemplar todo a su alrededor.

-¿Te gusta? –inquirió aún con ella en sus brazos.

-Me encanta, Rick, es perfecto.

-Me alegro –con cuidado la puso en el suelo y sacó su móvil.

-¿Qué haces? –estaba confusa, ¿su móvil?

-Esto –dijo mientras una melodía inundó la habitación. Era una canción lenta, romántica. Castle pegó su cuerpo al de Kate, abrazándola por la cintura. -¿Bailamos? –le preguntó, susurrándole en el oído.

Kate rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. –Estás loco –siseó.

-Sí, pero loco por ti, no lo dudes.

Kate besó su cuello y éste le dio la vuelta, abrazándola por la espalda al mismo tiempo que se balanceaba al ritmo de la música. Beckett rio. Aún no habían hecho el amor y ya se alegra de haber aceptado esperar. Sin duda estaba siendo mágico. Y nunca en la vida podría olvidar esa noche.

La inspectora se dio la vuelta en el agarra y tras unos cuantos besos le quitó la camiseta de pijama a Rick. Éste sonrió y siguieron bailando. Minutos después fue la camiseta de Kate la que desapareció. Sin dejar de balancearse, el escritor besó húmedamente el cuello de ella, al igual que sus hombros y el centro de su pecho. Y así siguieron hasta que toda la ropa desapareció y entre caricias y besos dulces, tiernos y apasionados hicieron el amor. Entregándose completamente, como nunca antes. Sintiendo esa conexión que siempre los había acompañado.

Kate descansaba encima de Rick, con su rostro apoyado en su pecho, sobre su corazón. Todavía agitado. Se irguió un poco y vio como éste la miraba sonriente y con tanto amor que sintió cómo su corazón se encogía. –Te quiero, Rick –susurró sin poder callárselo más. Como si guardárselo, para sí, un minuto más, la quemara.

-Yo también te quiero, Kate.

XXX

_2 meses después_

Beckett corría por el parque, en el mismo donde se habían reencontrado, con Alex en brazos. Los dos iban riendo. El pequeño reía sin parar, no solo por el hecho de que su padre los estuviese siguiendo, sino por el trote de su madre, le hacía gracia.

-Os atrapé –les informó Castle, abrazándolos desde atrás. La detective se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente. –Me da igual lo rápido que corras, siempre, siempre te conseguiré atrapar. -Kate sonrió y cuando se iban a besar, Castle le quitó a su hijo de los brazos y salió corriendo. –Ahora te toca a ti, mami, atraparnos. –Kate sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Como dije, aquí está la segunda y última parte, antes de que fuese las 12 en el país de mi amiga.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Hazel. Felicidades, again :)**_

_**Hace unos días le pregunté que cuál era su tipo de fic favorito y me dijo que de drama y romance, una mezcla entre los dos. He intentado hacer eso, ya si lo he conseguido es otra cosa...**_


End file.
